


Overtime

by StregataDalloStregatto



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has a lot of work to do, but it's difficult concentrating during a warm summer night. Especially if she's not alone in her quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Dragon Age stuff and fantasy things, here is
> 
> [my Tumbrl](http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> This fanfiction was inspired by
> 
> [this masterpiece](http://cute-ellyna.tumblr.com/post/144547869640/cute-ellyna-paperwork-somehow-with-time#notes) .
> 
> by the talented cute-ellyna.

 

 

Sometimes the life was so unfair, the Inquisitor considered biting her lower lip.

And she was so unlucky.

Not because it was late and she was still working – or _trying_ to – neither because her Commander was working too. In fact, they both agreed that would be nice working together, in the same room.

At least, their evening wouldn’t be completely ruined by that late reports.

With a quiet sigh, the Inquisitor opened the letter in her hands, leaving the enchanting view in front of her.

_Lady Inquisitor, it’s with deep pleasure and great  …_

Her eyes darted once again from the letter to the man on her couch, before the woman could really register the action. _This is the last time!_ , she scolded herself, gripping thight the poor paper, a pleasant coziness blooming inside her, despite her best intentions about focus and disicpline.

The view was certainly more interesting since they started to share her quarters more frequently.

It wasn’t an unusual scene finding Cullen comfortably stretched on her sofa, just him and his Inquisitor, working until late – _too late_. That day had been particularly warm, however, and they had hoped that the cooler night air would help them to work better and faster.

The memory brought her eyes again on the letter.

… _requiring humbly Your gracious presence at the party to celebrate…_

But her engrossment was gone in the very same moment he decided to take off his shirt, since not even the open windows could really help to cool the room, that evening.

The Inquisitor too was wearing just her lightest nightdress, searching some relief from the heath wave. It was for these reasons that they weren’t sat together on the sofa, one leaning against the other as their customary.

A sting of dismay abruptly hit her. If both were half naked, why only she seemed affected by the situation? _Don’t be childish_ , she reprimaned herself again, still admiring her Commander, _it isn’t his fault if you’re incapable to ignore the sight._

The message was still waiting in her hand, its ornate letters forming words which her eyes couldn’t fathom, so much more charmed by Cullen.

It was a joy not only see him in her bedroom, but also seeing him serene, his armor, his worries and his frown forgotten in a corner.

… _a good occasion, if I can dare saying this, to discuss the Inquisition’s position about…_

Pile of reports and letters rested on the little table near him, ready to be examined. He had in his hands another hefty booklet, with the Inquisition’s symbol wich boldly reciprocated her glare. Cullen, instead, completely unaware of her torment, was reading the pages one after the other, probably writing notes about them in his mind, not a sign that he was feeling observed.

The Inquisitor tried to suppress a sigh, peeking at him above her own stack of papers, taking another break from pretentious requires and false words of frendship.

He was beautiful.

The thought was sudden, but not new.

Maybe that wasn’t the most original word to choose, but surely it was the most well -fitting.

Cullen was undoubtedly stunning, blessed by the Maker with unusual golden eyes, a strong jaw, that adorable curls which he insisted to tame and she persisted to caress fondly or grab hard when they were in a bed. Or in some hidden alcove. Or on his desk.

The woman tried to read more of the letter, but the words danced before her eyes without meaning.

Her eyes slid by their own will along his bare torso. The light of the candles was caressing his pale skin, almost making him glow. His soft chest hair was a path to follow easily between sculpted abdominals, gently touched by shadows. The moonlight made the scene surreal and the heat on her body more demanding.

Unable to stop herself, she continued to admire her man, memories crashing against her skin, remembering her how soft was that skin under her lips, how that muscles rippled when her fingers traced them, how his neck’s tendons stiffed when she bit him, jolting pangs of pleasure between them both.

And then, she saw his grin.

His eyes found hers and he smirked even more.

 _He knew I was watching_ , she realized quietly, half ashamed and half annoyed to be busted ogling at him like some lovesick girl.

“May I help you, my lady?”.

 _Bastard_ , she thought flushing. He had spoken with that low voice which was usually reserved for more intimate occasions.

“No, thank you.” the woman muttered, staring at the void, her jaw clenched “I was just thinking about… the proper answer which I should write to the ambassador…. uh… lord…”.

His chuckle was dark and sinful, touching her skin in velvety waves “It seems that your attention isn’t completely on your letter.”

“It is!” she snapped, the blush on her cheeks so bright to be almost painful, looking straight at him, refusing to appear intimidate or embarassed. After all, that situation was entirely his fault!

She committed a big mistake, however, when she searched again his eyes.

Even at that distance, she could see pupils darkening, roaming along _her_ body, this time. Openly, with not an inch of shame, Cullen’s glare made her extremely aware that the neckline of her nightdress was very low and the material extraordinarly thin and tense around her breasts.

He licked his lips and she almost groaned, clenching her legs together.

Cullen laid his reports down on the table, still smiling slyly and never leaving her eyes “You look quite flushed, my lady. May I do something for you?”.

“You can let me finish this.” she mumbled, refusing to humiliate herself more than necessary.

She knew that was silly acting in such a childish way. After all the times that they had been intimate, it wasn’t a mistery she found him very alluring.

“Oh, as you wish, my lady. Nevertheless, I think you could feel better if you’ll allow me to confess you a thing.”

“What?” she murmured and gasped slightly, seeing one of his hands started to move along his abs, almost absently. Cullen caressed briefly his nipples, mimicking what her tongue loved do them usually.

“I love when you watch me in that hungry way.” he murmured, tracing his defined torso “Because I leer you in the same way every time that I have the occasion.”.

His fingers brushed against the slight buldge under his trousers cloth and he moaned softly. The Inquisitor was incapable to say anything, gripping the desk until her knuckles went white.

Cullen groaned “You are so seductive when you walk around Skyhold, swaing that exquisite hips of yours. I have to fight against myself to not grab them and dragging you in my bedroom.”. He was stroking his still clothed length, his eyes slighlty dim “Or when you put on that parfume which Josephine gave you and I just want to lick every point that it touched. Your neck” he panted, his movements quickier “your wrists, between your stunning breasts…”

“Cullen…” she whimpered, rubbing again her legs and still staying seated on the verge of her chair.

The Commander smiled, unlacing slowly his clothes “And… oh, you have no idea, my lady, how deeply I love seeing you wearing that nightdress. I can admire your body, your breasts, your legs well before taking it off. And I always hope you are naked, under that silken cloth.”.

That was enough. The woman leaped on her feet, walking fast across the room.

Cullen was already bare for her, when she reached him, straddling him, her pupils as black as his were. Without words, she took off her garment, letting it fall softly on the floor.

Cullen groaned again, louder and shamelessly, his hands on her breasts, pinching, teasing, rolling.

She moaned, running her nails along the muscles she admired just minutes ago.

He was already hard and the Inquisitor followed her instinct, rubbing her core against him, once, twice.

“Stop teasing, love!” he begged, panted hard every time that she stopped to brush against him, just to return again after a couple of seconds.

“You teased me all the night.” she whispered, shivering when his fingers brushed against her entrance, searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew would make her head spinning.

She was faster, taking him in her hand, stroking firmly and hearing thrilled his grunts of pleasure. Then, tired of waiting and desiring and teasing, she guided him inside her.

The sensation was delicious and she basked in it, trying to take him more deeply.

Cullen back arched, his hands holding hard her hips “Maker’s breath, you are so wet.” he whined, waving on the sofa to follow her rythm “So perfect, so… Maker, love, don’t stop.” he continued, breathing harshly and searching again for her clit.

This time she let him work, moaning her pleasure when he found it. She was riding him wildly, her breasts bouncing and when he squeezed one, she clamped her pelvis around his.

The pleasure was so intense that she almost came there.

“You are magnificent.” the Inquisitor whispered, leaning down to kiss him, brushing her breasts against his hard chest “And all mine.”,

“Always.” he replied, half moaning in her mouth. She increased her speed, searching a little more friction. He continued to whisper lusty words and raw compliments, grabbing her arse with his free hand and meeting her desperate thrust.

She came hard, a long, loud moan floating in the air while her back arched and he bucked up frantically against her, reaching his own blissful end with a chocked shout. She fell on him, breathing hard, her limbs limp and trembling, all her strength gone.

Cullen wasn’t much better, one hand still on her hips, the other holding her against his chest. Some minutes passed, before one of them was able to speak again.

“Well…” the Inquisitor laughed, kissing tenderly his chin. Cullen grinned, nuzzling his nose against her damp hair “Well.” he agreed.

They both laughed, happy and sated like every time, a little shocked by the force of their lovemaking and very much pleased.

“I still have to write an answer for that letter.” she whispered, spreading little kisses on his face. Cullen, still firmly inside her, rolled slowly his hips, making her shiver “I have a better idea, if you agree.”

“Are you trying to distract me again, Commander?” she smiled. Cullen laughed “Well, as your advisor, Inquisitor, I advice you to take a break and continue your work tomorrow morning.”

“And what could I do, in the middle?” she teased, pretending innocence.

His smirked, again, and spent the rest of their night to show her what they could do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for your time! I hope you enjoyed this and if you want to leave a kudos (great!) or a comment (even better), this is highly appreciated.


End file.
